Daddy Raichu
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: A continuation of BoredAsAnythingSide's story and continuation of my Ash Raichu pic, which I give credit to Rosvo for doing the May in a Lopunny suit and letting me make the sequel. Warning: This story features a Lemon between two Pokemon.


Two weeks had passed since May had traveled to the Sinnoh Region, leaving no trace behind her as to where she had gone, which had gotten May's mother and her friends worried, particularly a familiar black haired teenager with 'z' shaped marks on his cheeks, Ash Ketchem, who stepped forward and volunteered to search for her, alongside with his ever loyal Pikachu.

After visiting the last Town May had last been seen in, Ash and Pikachu had heard stories of a girl that fit May's description going into the woods nearby, but that was several days ago.

Still, it was the only lead they had, in which Ash took off, as Pikachu rode upon his Trainer's left shoulder, unsure or aware of what was to be expected.

-Meanwhile-

Within a cave hidden in the forest was May, adorned in her Lopunny suit, minus the head, as her four Buneary children were playing around with each other.

"Mummy, can we go outside and play?" One of the Bunearys asked May.

In reply, May smiled in reply and told Ashley, naming her children to give them a sense of identity. "Alright, Ashley. Just make sure to look out for your brother and sisters and stay away from the area full of humans."

"Yes, mummy." Ashley replied, learning from her mother that humans were nothing but trouble, before she, alongside her brother, Max, and two sisters, Misty and Dawn, in which May didn't know where she came up with those names, but she liked them, as did her children.

-With the Buneary children, sometime later-

After traversing through the forest, Ashley, Max, Misty and Dawn had arrived to a nice clearing, where they decided to play hide and seek, with Max being the one to find his sisters.

However, the game was stopped when Max soon called out. "Guys, look what I found."

In response his sisters didn't respond, not wanting to give away their hiding spots, thinking he was trying to trick them.

"C'mon. This is no joke. What I found will amaze you." Max called out, hoping that would get his sisters to come out.

And it worked.

Following their brother's voice, Ashley, Misty and Dawn came across Max and were left in awe as to what he had found.

It was another sentient suit lying on the ground with no head; only this one looked like a Raichu and its design was based for a male.

"It looks like mummy's." Dawn pointed out, remembering the night they had found the Lopunny suit and gotten May as their new mother.

"What should we do with it?" Max asked in a curious tone.

After thinking for a moment, Ashley got an idea and announced. "Let's use this to get a daddy!"

"Ashley, what are you thinking?" Misty questioned, before she said. "We promised mummy we'd stay away from the humans. Remember, she said that they are dangerous?"

"I know. But there have been times I've snuck close enough to see the humans and I bet one of them would be a great daddy for us and a mate for mummy." Ashley replied, as she was the type to not listen and go with her gut, most likely the reason she was named Ashley.

While Ashley did have some good points, seeing their mother alone and not having a male to call their father, the four were interrupted when their ears perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Human!" Max called out in worry, before he and Ashley grabbed the Raichu suit and hid behind some nearby bushes, hoping they were safe as they could hear the footsteps become louder and louder with each step.

The little hearts of the Buneary children continued beating rapidly, especially when the footsteps stopped, making them wonder and worry what the human was up to.

But before they knew it, they heard the human say. 'Hey, what is it?', followed by a Pikachu poking through the bushes, in which the human followed and stared down upon them, scaring them as to what could happen next.

-Around the same time with May-

May was using all the agility she could as she raced through the forest, searching for her children.

It was nearly noon and he children would always arrive back at their den for lunch, but her motherly instincts were saying to her something had happened to her children, causing her overprotective side to take over as she continued to traverse through the forest.

But after landing on a tree nearby the clearing where her children had been playing, May was surprised to see a young human male, sitting on the ground, rummaging through his backpack, as a Pikachu, guessing he belonged to the teen, was playing with her children.

"Come and get it!" Ash then called out, pulling a plastic packet of Lava Cookies out of his back pack, before taking one out of the plastic, breaking it into pieces and offered a piece to the Buneary's.

Not wanting to be rude from his generosity and friendly attitude, Ashley slowly approached Ash, took the cookie piece and nibbled on it, only for her eyes to widen and immediately munch down upon the treat, followed by Max, Misty and Dawn, who to enjoyed the taste of the Lava Cookie.

As the four Buneary ate, Ash pulled out another Lava Cookie and broke it in half, before giving half of it to Pikachu, in which he and Pikachu began eating.

But the pair stopped as the snack giving to the four Bunearys had given them a boost in energy and they wanted to play some more, in which Ashley jumped up and took Ash's hat, causing Pikachu to stop eating and try to retrieve it for his best friend.

But it wasn't easy for the Electric-type Pokémon, as he managed to catch up to the Buneary with Ash's hat, only for it to throw it to one of the others, before that cycle continued as it soon turned into a game of keep away.

Ash smiled at their playful antics as Pikachu was in the centre of the four Bunearys, trying to get Ash's hat back.

And after one of the Buneary tried to throw Ash's hat to the other's, Pikachu jumped and managed to catch it in his mouth, in which the Yellow Mouse Pokémon then climbed up onto his right shoulder and placed the hat back on Ash's head.

"Thanks." Ash said, which caused Pikachu to reply in his usual repetition of parts of his name, guessing it was Pikachu saying 'You're welcome', before he and Pikachu were then playfully tackled by the four Buneary, knocking him onto his back and causing him, Pikachu and the Bunearys to Laugh out as they continued to play around, which made May smile, not only from seeing her children happy, but from the fact a human was playing with them and had no intentions of harming them.

Plus the reason she found Ash quite attractive, but she didn't know why.

"Nice Pokémon, kid." A deep and sinister male voice then commented, causing Ash to quickly get to his feet and turn around to see a man with dark brown spiky hair, dark red eyes and a black ensemble that included a high-tech looking gauntlet covered in six cybernetic spheres on his left arm.

And, standing by his side was a snarling Mightyena.

Seeing the unknown individual and his frightening Pokémon scared the Buneary children as they hid behind Ash, before the black haired teen questioned. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Hunter." The man now known as Hunter replied, before he said. "And you have something my employers want back."

Hearing Hunter's reason for his arrival caused Ash to ask in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, kid." Hunter replied in a somewhat annoyed tone, before pulling out what looked like the head of a Raichu suit, pointed towards Ash's direction and said. "I've been tracking the scent of this thing for quite some time now and I won't have some brat get in the way. Now hand over the sentient suit and those Buneary while you're at it."

"First off, I still don't know what you're talking about. And second, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, in which Pikachu's cheeks began to charge with electricity and then he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack directly at Mightyena, who howled out in pain from the onslaught of volts circulating through his body.

And then, Mightyena's howls were silenced, as the Dark Pokémon was unable to take anymore and collapsed onto its stomach and into unconsciousness.

"Mightyena, return." Hunter called out, holding out his left arm, before Mightyena was enveloped in a red beam of light and was sucked inside into one of the gauntlet's spheres.

"That's some Pikachu you got there, kid." Hunter commented in an impressed tone as a sphere of red energy formed in the gauntlet, before Hunter unleashed the energy and another Pokémon emerged before him. "Maybe I'll get a bonus payment for bringing in such a powerful Pokémon."

As the red energy wore off, the Trash Heap Pokémon, Garbodor, stood before Hunter, who let out a fearsome battle cry, ready to strike down his enemies.

"Think again! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, determined not to let Hunter or whoever he was working for get their hands on Pikachu or the Buneary.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as his cheeks began to charge with electricity, before he unleashed his attack, striking Garbodor, however, Hunter didn't seem fazed or concerned for his Pokémon.

After Pikachu had finished his attack and landed, Hunter commanded. "Alright, now it's our turn. Garbodor, show him what a real Thunderbolt looks like!"

In reply, Garbodor nodded, before the two clumps on his head began to glow before electricity shot from both nubs and hit Pikachu, causing the Yellow Mouse to cry out in pain.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out in concern as he watched the electricity circulate painfully around Pikachu, but was relieved as Pikachu managed to stay on his feet.

"Impressive." Hunter stated, before he asked. "Tell me, kid, what's your name."

"Ash." Ash replied simply.

"Well, Ash, I can see you have potential as a true Pokémon Trainer and I can help." Hunter told Ash.

Hearing this caused Ash to question. "What do you mean?"

"My employers hired me to retrieve their sentient suit and have promised me a very handsome bounty, plus extra for every Pokémon I capture along the way. I can give you enough cash to start your own Gym, maybe even you own Elite Four. All you have to do is step back from those Buneary and let me do my job. I'll even let you keep your Pikachu. So what is your answer, Ash?" Hunter asked, which shocked May as she could guess what Ash's answer would be.

"You can forget it. I would never sell out innocent Pokémon for money!" Ash stated in reply, which amazed May, as she thought all humans were nothing more than heartless and greedy creatures that could never be trusted, but Ash had proved her views on humans backwards.

"Fine, have it your way." Hunter said, a little annoyed by Ash's determination, before he asked. "Garbodor, ready to cause some more damage?"

"Garbodor!" Garbodor replied in a mixture of loyalty and aggression.

"What about you, Pikachu? Can you still fight" Ash asked, in which Pikachu readied himself to continue fighting and replied in loyalty and respect for his Trainer. "Pikachu!"

"Alright then. Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

Pikachu did as Ash had ordered, his tail was encircled in silver energy and turned as hard as iron as the Electric-type Pokémon charged at Garbodor, wondering how Hunter would counter attack.

But instead, Hunter smirked and said simply. "Garbodor, take the hit."

Obeying Hunter, Garbodor was stuck by Pikachu's tail, knocked back from the strike, which confused Ash and Pikachu as to what Hunter was planning.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail again!" Ash called out, and the same result happened, leaving Garbodor breathing heavily as the Trash Heap Pokémon lowered his head, it looked like one more strike and he was out.

"Pikachu, finish Garbodor with one final Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed, in which Pikachu, his tail glowing silver, jumped at Garbodor and prepared to strike him down.

However, Hunter suddenly called out. "Now!"

In response, Garbodor's head shot up, showing he was smirking just as slyly as Hunter, before he held up his right arm, in which Ash was shocked when Pikachu's tail got lodged into Garbodor's arm.

"What the...!?" Ash questioned in shock, confused as to what was going on.

"What's going on is you made my Garbodor stronger thanks to your little attacks." Hunter replied in an amused tone.

"What!?" Ash asked, still shocked and confused.

"My Garbodor has an Ability known as Weak Armour. Every time Garbodor is stuck by an attack, his body mass becomes more unstable and allows him to absorb anything that he touches." Hunter explained, which caused Ash to groan in frustration as he had fallen right into Hunter's trap.

And Pikachu was going to pay for it.

"Sludge Bomb!" Hunter commanded, in which Garbodor threw Pikachu out of his arm, only to then fire a brown ball of sludge right at Pikachu, who cried out as the ball exploded and the Yellow Mouse Pokémon was slammed against a tree.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out in pure concern for his Pokémon partner as Pikachu remained on the ground, and Ash couldn't leave as the Buneary were still behind their protector.

"You put up a good fight, Ash. But I'm afraid the game is over." Hunter told Ash, before he said. "Last chance. Take your Pikachu and leave."

"Never!" Ash replied in a mixture of determination to protect the Bunearys and his usual stubbornness.

"Have it your way." Hunter said simply, before commanding. "Garbodor, Poison Jab him!"

Thanks to his Weak Armour Ability, Garbodor shot at Ash at an incredible speed as his right hand began to glow purple.

And before Ash could do anything, he was left breathless as Garbodor jabbed Ash in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he gasped for air.

As Garbodor removed his hand away, Ash was unable to stand, as the combination of the punch and Garbodor's poison had taken a toll on his body, in which Ash collapsed onto his stomach and passed out.

"Ash!" All four Bunearys called out, but to Hunter it just sounded like them crying their names out.

"Good work, Garbodor." Hunter complimented his Pokémon, walking up to the Trash Heap Pokémon, before saying. "I bet we'll be paid triple if we bring that brat back with us."

"He may've been a pain but he's got spirit and my employers are always looking for Pokémon and test subjects. I just wonder if he'll survive." Hunter then said in a wicked tone as he approached the Buneary, ready to cease and capture them.

Ashley, Max, Misty and Dawn were more scared then they had ever been, not only for themselves but also for Ash and Pikachu, who were still on the ground and badly hurt.

But it was then a light blue ball of energy shot from the skies, narrowly avoiding Hunter, in which he looked up to see May in her Lopunny suit, with a burning determination in her eyes.

"Mummy!" All four Bunearys called out.

"Interesting. Another victim of the sentient suit problem." Hunter said, before he commanded. "No matter, just means more cash. Garbodor, strike her down with a Poison Jab."

However, Garbodor didn't move.

Hunter was confused by this, until he looked down and saw Garbodor's feet were frozen to the ground, making him let out a groan of annoyance, seeing that the Lopunny girl managed to strike his Pokémon.

And before Hunter could react, the Lopunny girl created a massive sphere of light blue icy energy in front of her mouth and then fired the energy from her mouth, striking Hunter and Garbodor head on.

And when May was finished, both Hunter and Garbodor were frozen in place; it would be long before either would thaw out, more than enough time to pick up each of her children and carry them home individually.

However, May suddenly heard Ashley call out. "Mummy help!"

May quickly jumped down to her children and asked in a worried tone. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Ashley replied, before she said. "But Ash and Pikachu need help."

"Please, mummy, we have to help them. I know you said humans were bad, but Ash and Pikachu are our friends and we can't leave them after they protected us." Misty told May as tears trailed down her face.

Looking down upon her children and the young man that risked his life to protect them, she reassured their worries as she walked over to Ash's backpack knelt down and began to feel around inside it, searching for some items that may help heal Ash and Pikachu's injuries.

And then, from the backpack May pulled out a Potion, handing it to Dawn.

"Spray this on Pikachu." May instructed, before she explained. "It should be enough to help him recover."

"Yes mummy." Dawn replied, before she rushed over to Pikachu's unconscious form and gently sprayed him with the Potion, healing his injuries.

"But Mummy what about Ash?" Ashley asked in concern for their new friend.

May headed back to Ash and looked down to see his chest heaving as he was sweating profusely, knowing the poison from Garbodor's jab attack was spreading through his body.

But May only smiled as fortunately she had found a Pecha Berry in Ash's backpack too, in which May said. "Don't worry, Ash should be alright. This Pecha Berry should cure Ash of the poison in his body."

May could see that in his condition, Ash wouldn't be able to eat the Pecha Berry full, so, to avoid choking him, May put the Berry in her mouth and started chewing, before she pressed her mouth against Ash's and allowed the chewed up Berries to easily pour down his throat, she blushed a little felling his lips on hers' and the strange warm sensation that came with it.

After May removed her mouth, she looked to see Ash was sweating less and his breathing had become less rapid, however...

"Mummy, Ash is still sick. Why?" Dawn, who had made her way back to her brother and sisters, asked in concern.

"Garbodor's poison has spread through his system faster than I thought." May told her children in reply, before explaining. "He needs more Pecha Berries to stop the poison and allow the antidote to cure him."

"Right now he and Pikachu are in no condition to be left alone." May said as she picked up Ash, blushing a little from the position of having him on her back, before she told the Bunearys. "We'll take them home so they can heal."

"Dawn, think you can carry Pikachu?" May asked.

"I'll do my best." Dawn replied, before placing Pikachu on her back, like her mother, before May said. "Now lets go."

"Alright mummy." Her children all replied as they headed off, however, Ashley stopped when she heard a voice call out. "**Wait!**"

In response Ashley turned to the direction of the voice, revealing it to be the Raichu suit, in which she walked up to it and asked. "What is it?"

"**I can help that human get better.**" The Raichu suit replied.

"How?" Ashley asked, in which the Raichu suit told Ashley. "**If you allow me to become one with him like your mother did, then I can not only make him stronger than before, but I can also give you a father.**"

"A daddy?" Ashley asked curiously.

"**That's right. Please do this, everyone will be happier for it. I promise.** " The Raichu suit told Ashley, in which Ashley thought about it, a father to look after and protect her and her siblings, a companion and mate for her mother and a better life for Ash.

Ashley had made her decision.

Quickly, Ashley grabbed Ash's backpack, stuffed the Raichu suit inside and rushed through the forest to catch up with her family, all unaware of Ashley's absence or secret agendas.

-Sometime later-

Ash and Pikachu were lying on their backs, still unconscious, while May and her children looked over them in worry.

"Will they be ok, mummy?" Misty asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, honey, I promise you they'll be fine." My reassured her daughter, before getting up and saying. "Pikachu should wake up soon, but Ash still needs more Berries to fully recover. That's why I need you all to stay here and look after them while I search for any Berries that will help with Ash's recovery."

"Alight mummy." All four Bunearys replied in unison, before Ashley added. "We'll do our best."

May smiled at her children for a moment, before she turned away and rushed out of their home, leaving Ashley, Max, Misty and Dawn alone with Ash and Pikachu's unconscious forms.

"We have to help Ash. It hurts to see him like this." Dawn said, knowing her siblings felt the same way.

"I know a way to help." Ashley replied, getting the attention of her sisters and brothers, in which they watched as Ashley quickly left their den, only to come back with Ash's backpack, before she pulled out the Raichu suit.

"It's that thing we found before we met Ash and Pikachu." Max pointed out.

"That's right. It says that if we bond it with Ash, it can fix him up and make him our new daddy." Ashley explained, which surprised Max, Misty and Dawn.

"Think about it, Ash would make a great daddy. He's fun to be with, he's brave and strong." Ashley told her sibling, trying her best to sell them on the idea.

"I dunno." Max said, which caused Ashley to reply. "But think about Ash too. This will make him happier than when he was a human like mummy. And mummy will be happy too, I just know it."

Max, Misty and Dawn looked at each other, before they looked at Ashley, who waited for their decision, and then told her. "Alright. Let's make Ash our new daddy."

"Hooray!" Ashley cheered out in joy, before they got to work by undressing Ash, removing all of his clothing until he was just in a pair of green coloured boxers, in which Ashley and Dawn grabbed onto the sides and pulled them off, looking away as Ash was left completely naked.

With that done, Max lifted him up, while Misty placed the sentient suit under his body, before they watched as the suit enveloped him.

With the suit now on his body, it began to reprogram Ash's mind, erasing his memories as a human and submerging within Ash's subconscious, telling Ash he was not a human, instead, he was a Raichu with a Buneary family and loving Lopunny mate.

"Thank you, children." The Raichu suit said, before saying "But there is one last thing that must be one."

The Raichu suit then placed its tail then onto Pikachu's forehead, causing Pikachu to groan softly as it was altering Pikachu's memories too.

After a moment, the tail on Pikachu's head pulled away as Ash sat up, letting out a small groan as he held his head and opened his eyes.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" Ash questioned.

"Are you alright?" Ash heard a small voice ask him, in which he turned to see the four Bunearys looking at him, causing him to smile and reply. "I'm fine now kids."

"Daddy!" Ashley, Max, Misty and Dawn all called out happily before hugging their new father, who hugged them back, making them nuzzle into him from the loving embrace.

Meanwhile, as Ash was hugging his children, Pikachu had woken up and smiled to see his 'brother' with his children, happy to see they were all safe after being attacked by some Pokemon and a human, which was somewhat difficult to remember as his head felt kinda funny.

But Ash stopped hugging his children when May entered the den, holding a handful of Chesto, Pecha and Oran Berries, in which she dropped them, surprised to see Ash in his new form, but felt highly attracted to him as she stared into his eyes while he stared into hers'.

As the pair approached each other, Ash asked. "Pikachu, do you think you can watch over our kids while I spend some private time with my mate?"

"No problem." Pikachu replied, knowing what Ash meant by 'private time' as he lead the four Bunearys outside to play.

With Pikachu and their children gone neither of them were able to hold back their urges, in which Ash and May kissed each other deeply, before Ash positioned May to the ground and climbed on top of her, as his dominant male role took over, while she felt herself slip into the position of the submissive female.

-Upcoming Lemon-

The pair stared lustfully into each other's eyes, knowing that they desired the other and craved their touch, Ash then moved his head down and began kissing around May's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips.

Ash then kissed down May's chest, to her breasts, which exposed as her suit opened up, causing Ash's arousal to heighten at the sight of her breasts, making her smile, knowing her mate was pleased with her body, before he started licking and sucking on her left nipple as he placed his left hand on her right breast and began to massage and fondle it, causing May to moan out in pleasure.

As May continued to moan out from her mate's actions, Ash's tail lowered downwards to her pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, before he snaked his tail into her womanhood, heightening her pleasure, and thanks to her sentient suit, it cut off the pain receptors in her brain so she felt no pain from Ash's tail breaking her hymen.

Ash continued to provide his mate with as much pleasure as he could, however, after some time had passed May was unable to contain herself and cried out in pleasure as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Ash's tail.

Ash moved away from May's breasts and looked at her beautiful face, in which she smiled at her mate from the pleasure she had gotten from him, before she repositioned herself and Ash, so she was on top of him, deciding it was time to please her mate before May kissed her way down his chest, until the she had reached Ash's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath, causing May to blush at the sight, and size, of it.

But not wanting to displease her mate, May began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Ash's member, causing him to groan out as pre-cum started to drip from the tip of his dick, which May licked clean, before she took all of her mate's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing Ash to groan out louder from May's a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, just like May, Ash was overindulged in and came, releasing his load into May's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came.

After May had removed her mate's dick from her mouth she looked to see a pleased smile on his handsome face, making her smile back, happy she had pleasured him as well as he had pleasured her, before it was then Ash grabbed onto her hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of May again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

And then Ash lowered himself and inserted his cock into May's vagina, causing both of them to moan out loudly in pleasure, Ash from the tightness of May's pussy, and May from how deep Ash's manhood went inside her.

Ash began to thrust his cock in and out of May's vagina, starting slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going at a faster and harder pace, causing May's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

As Ash and May continued to mate, Ash then slowed down for a moment and turned his mate around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

The den filled with the sounds of their mating for two hours as Ash and May continued to mate, but soon, Ash could feel May's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, telling him that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Ash could fell that he was going to cum soon.

Ash and May continued to mate for as long as they could, their bodies covered in sweat as they moved around frantically, before May was unable to contain herself any longer and let out a loud scream of pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Ash's member, which caused Ash to groan out as he came, filling May's womb with his seed, though fortunately the sentient suits had great control over their host's bodies, so there was no chance of him accidently impregnating her.

Ash then removed his manhood from May's pussy, before he rolled over to her left side and rested on his back, trying to catch his breath, before May then snuggled up to his chest and nuzzled her cheek against his in a show of love and affection, which he gladly returned.

-End Lemon-

And with that, the life of Ash as a human ended and the life as a Raichu bloomed.

The End.


End file.
